


wrong number

by toastyhyun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mile High Club, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyhyun/pseuds/toastyhyun
Summary: hakyeon accidentally sends an inappropriate picture of himself to the group chat, and the rest of vixx collectively lose their minds.





	wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i don't actually know what this is i wrote in like an hour based off a tweet i saw
> 
> i apologize
> 
> unbeta-ed/edited

it only takes one message from hakyeon for their group chat to absolutely implode.

 

 

> **cha leader** : hey so i’m stuck between two outfits for the fansign tomorrow, can you guys help me decide between them?  
>  **cha leader** : attachment: _image__091_ and _image_092_

 

normally, a message like this would go both seen and ignored by most everyone until hakyeon began spamming the chat for an answer, but not this time. this time, all five members of vixx are individually glued to their phones from their different seats on their shared flight back home to where hakyeon is already at their dorm, all seated in different sections, though they’re all thinking and seeing the same thing.

because, while the first photo is indeed of hakyeon in front of a very familiar full-length mirror back in his dorm room, the other is decidedly not of an outfit of his at all. it’s a close-up of hakyeon’s face, actually.

with his mouth full.

of dick.

where a message like this might not usually garner a response from a group of rather unenthusiastic, jetlagged members, the mis-sent picture is enough to have everyone putting in their own piece about what they think.

 

 

> **Taller Than U** : HYUNG  
>  **Taller Than U** : HYUNG I DONT THINK U SENT WHAT U MEANT TO SNED  
>  **butt enthusiast** : omg  
>  **butt** : holy SHIT  
>  **butt enthusiast** : jaehwanie i thought i told you to change your name youre ruining my sacred love for my dog  
>  **butt** : HOW CAN YOU WORRY ABOUT THAT WHEN WE HAVE LITERAL PROOF THAT HAKTEON GOES OUT WHEN WE ARENT AORUND AND SUCKS COCK  
>  **butt** : its right htere  
>  **butt** : in plain sight for all to see  
>  **butt** : oh my god whos dick is it  
>  **butt** : HAKYEON!!!!!!  
>  **butt** : HAKYEOoN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW  
>  **hanzobin** : what are you screaming about  
>  **butt** : SCROLL UP  
>  **hanzobin** : WHAT THE FUCK  
>  **hanzobin:** if there was ever something i did not need to see in my life that would be it  
>  **hanzobin** : what the fuck  
>  **Taller Than U** : why isnt he saying anything does he not realize what hes DONE  
>  **butt enthusiast** : he probably lost his phone between the couch cushions again  
>  **Taller Than U** : WHO PUTS THEIR PHONE DOWN AFTER SENDING THAT  
>  **Taller Than U** : i am almsot definitely not old enough for this shit  
>  **butt** : poor virgin hyogi and his baby virgin eyes (*ﾉωﾉ)  
>  **Taller Than U** : jaehwan hyung i swear to god i will leave my seat and come back there and hit you  
>  **butt** : you’d hwurt wittle ‘owl me? ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡  
>  **butt enthusiast** : cute  
>  **hanzobin** : gross  
>  **Taller Than U** : fuck you  
>  **Jung Taekwoon** : Kids, be quiet. It’s clearly a mistake and he probably isn’t reading the messages because his phone is somewhere else. Delete the message in the chatlog and don’t look at it again, we’re in public.  
>  **butt** : aw lookit lil taekwoonie stepping up in place of our currently mia cocksucking leader ♡♡♡♡ cute  
>  **Taller Than U** : lol  
>  **Jung Taekwoon** : I’m serious.

 

the conversation fizzles out after that. sanghyuk is unsure why everyone else reads the message and doesn’t reply, but he does see the logic in what taekwoon says. he scrolls up again to delete the picture, to make sure it doesn’t get out into public, but… can’t bring himself to.

instead, he gets stuck staring at it. quite intently, actually. like the little white bits of hakyeon’s lips where they stretch so wide that they strain are going to hold the secrets of the universe, or the surprisingly hd quality that shows the tears on his lashes is somehow interesting in an academic sense.

instead, he saves it to his image library.

it isn’t long after that that his shoulder is being shaken and he momentarily panics, thinking it’s a flight attendant looking over his shoulder at a very risque picture, but. no, it’s just jaehwan, who’s come up a few rows from his own seat.

“bathroom,” says jaehwan, in a hushed voice, eyes flickering from sanghyuk’s face, to his phone, then down to the front of his pants. his mouth curls up into a half amused smirk before he’s turning and leaving back down the aisle, and sanghyuk is way too weak to deny an invitation like that.

so they end up waiting outside the bathroom, impatient and horny and occasionally sneaking glances at their own phones for that picture again. the bathroom is occupied, has been for a while, and it’s when sanghyuk is about to get fed up and knock on the door to tell the occupant to hurry up when the door busts open, and wonshik comes stumbling out, a travel sized bottle of lotion in his hand and his face flushed all the way up to the roots of his hair.

there’s a moment of silence before jaehwan speaks, “joining the solo mile high club, wonshikie?”, and sanghyuk snorts into laughter.

wonshik, despite his clear mortification at being caught jerking off, flicks them off with the hand not holding his lotion -- which, coincidentally, is holding his phone, wonder why -- and then makes to leave. before he gets too far, though, sanghyuk catches a hand on his arm and pulls him back to murmur in his ear in a low voice, “next time, you can ask to join us, you know.”

the rapper freezes, eyes wide as he looks between the both of them, and it’s only then that it seems to click for him, why the two of them are waiting for the bathroom together. he promptly turns even redder and drops his gaze to the floor, turning and squeaking something unintelligible in that deep voice of his before leaving, much to the amusement of both sanghyuk and his companion.

speaking of jaehwan -- he doesn’t waste time, tugging sanghyuk into the bathroom and locking the door behind them, making use of the cramped space in the best way they know how to.

\---

  
wonshik is going to explode. he really is? first, hakyeon, with the whole--- god. just thinking about it makes his dick let out a little phantom pang of arousal, even though it almost definitely doesn’t have anything left to give after how hard he’d gone in the bathroom.

and now, sanghyuk and jaehwan? he knows that’s going to haunt him for weeks, alone in his studio, with nothing but his music, his thoughts, and his hearty supply of hand cream and tissues. at the very least maybe it’ll help him write a second _secret night_.

on his way back to his seat he spots a pair of familiar heads poking out over the top of a double set of seats near the exit row, and pauses just before he passes them, confused. were hongbin and taekwoon sitting near each other, originally? he doesn’t remember that at all. maybe they switched with someone at some point, but why not mention it?

as he nears their row, he slows his pace, wanting to relay the story of sanghyuk and jaehwan’s escapade to them, but finds something completely out of the realm of any of his expectations.

there’s a jacket draped over hongbin’s lap -- weird, but maybe his legs are cold? he looks a little further up to see that hongbin’s eyes are closed, and he looks a little sweaty, a little shaky. is he sick? it’s only when he sees taekwoon’s arm sneaking underneath the jacket that again, the reality of the situation actually hits him, and he lets out the most pathetic noise he thinks he’s ever made with his own voice.

hongbin’s eyes snap open and a little whimper of surprise escapes him, body giving an abrupt jerk before he promptly hits what’s presumably taekwoon’s wrist beneath the jacket for whatever he’s done, to which taekwoon apologizes to him in a quiet voice. wonshik feels lightheaded.

“wonshik,” hisses hongbin, and boy, does he sound wrecked. it’s now that wonshik notices his phone is clutched in his hand, on low brightness, and what’s on the screen isn’t any surprise.

“go back to your seat,” says taekwoon, in that little voice of his, sounding much more unaffected than he looks. his hair and clothes are a bit ruffled, and there’s a tissue sticking out of the pocket on the back of the seat in front of him. he supposes that hongbin let taekwoon go first.

like he’s on autopilot, somehow, wonshik ends up back in his seat and immediately opens his phone after tossing his lotion back in his carry-on.

 

 

> **butt enthusiast** : hakyeon hyung i want you to know that quite literally all of us got off to that  
>  **butt enthusiast** : i’m pretty sure sanghyuk and jaehwan are fucking in the airport bathroom right now and hongbin gave taekwoon a handjob in his seat  
>  **butt enthusiast** : is this what you wanted  
>  **butt enthusiast** : is this some weird backwards way of makign us destress  
>  **butt enthusiast** : or are you just relaly satisfied by knowing how hot you are and had to test it on us, your poor unwilling and sexually frustrated subjects  
>  **butt enthusiast** : are you planning to set off some chain reaction where we all incidentally want to fuck you  
>  **butt enthusiast** : is this your master plan  
>  **butt enthusiast** : or did u really just send it on accident  
>  **cha leader** : :)


End file.
